Episodes
81mRnvgwPFL._SL1500_.jpg|Stella - Series 1 51+u5r3Lt7L.jpg|Stella - Series 2 51YQAIRSDkL._SY300_.jpg|Stella - Series 3 51a0XuIi1QL._SY300_.jpg|Stella - Series 4 Stella Series 5.jpg|Stella - Series 5 Series One Season 1 Episode 1 Stella tries on her 16-year-old daughter's clothes and make-up in an attempt to make herself more glamorous. The fun comes to an end when she makes a startling discovery. A drunken night out intended to cheer her up ends in disaster when she returns home to a bombshell from one of her children Season 1 Episode 2 The single mum struggles to come to terms with the seriousness of daughter Emma's relationship with Sunil following her shock announcement. A meeting with his parents fails to ease her concerns. Paula's stolen hearse turns up sporting a new look, before Harley-riding Sean comes to the rescue for Stella. Season 1 Episode 3 The people of Pontyberry attend the funeral of local rugby legend Dick the Kick. Emma is forced to make sacrifices ahead of her wedding day. Jagadeesh excitedly plans Sunil's Grease-themed stag weekend and Stella saves up to buy bunk beds for her boys including Luke who had just been released from prison. Season 1 Episode 4 Luke walks straight back into trouble after a chance encounter with an old school friend who is now a drug dealer. Alan's plans for a trip to a celebrity fun day leads to chaos. Dai and Paula play their most outlandish sex game yet. Stella's relationship with Sean steps up a notch as the pair go on a date Season 1 Episode 5 Stella goes on a fitness drive before her date with Sean, but is distracted when Dai flees to Brecon after committing benefit fraud. Stella, Sean and Luke take Paula on a road trip to find him. Paula and Dai enjoy an emotional reunion. Season 1 Episode 6 Rumours spread that Sunil is cheating on Emma. Stella makes it her mission to find out the truth when Luke spots him with another girl. Meanwhile. Dai and Paula come up with a novel way to prepare for the benefit fraud trial. Luke toys with the possibility of making contact with his estranged father; Rob Morgan. Season 1 Episode 7 Luke has a 25th birthday party, but his mind is elsewhere after a meeting with his estranged father. While dad Rob is eager to make up for lost time, Luke is unsure whether he wants to get to know him. Stella and Sean step into the boxing ring, where a practical joke leads to a close shave when Sean receives a potentially deadly blow. Guest starring former boxer Joe Calzaghe Season 1 Episode 8 The weekend of the stag and hen parties arrives, and while the girls head for a hotel and spa break, Dai saves the boys from a Grease-themed event by taking them camping in Brecon. However, Stella is devastated when she hears Luke is considering moving to Canada to live with dad Rob. Season 1 Episode 9 The single mother struggles to accept Luke's decision to move to Canada with Rob, and Emma's geography exam takes an unexpected turn. Meanwhile, Paula gets concerned when Dai visibly feels the pressure of his looming court appearance. Season 1 Episode 10 The family celebrates the arrival of Emma's baby, which hampers the wedding plans, much to the annoyance of Jasminder. Meanwhile, Luke prepares to leave for Canada, Bobby gets ready to move to Bristol with new boyfriend Steve, and Rob has some shocking news for Stella at Luke's leaving party. Guest starring James Corden. Series Two Season 2 Episode 1 Ruth Jones returns as the gutsy fortysomething working mum from the Welsh Valleys. Stella and Sean are preparing for their new arrival, while Emma is settling into married life with Sunil. But domestic bliss looks like being short-lived for both mother and daughter when Rob's business dealings bring him back to Pontyberry and Sunil enrols at medical school - and soon takes to the boozy student life. Meanwhile, Dai begins working at the funeral home with wife Paula, causing untold problems for the couple. Comedy drama, co-starring Kenny Doughty, Catrin Stewart, Mark Lewis Jones, Rory Girvan, Owen Teale and Elizabeth Berrington Season 2 Episode 2 Sean plans to leave Pontyberry after Stella's confession that he might not be the father of her baby, and it isn't long before the gossips get wind of this latest development. But some familiar faces are back - Luke is home from Canada, having been deported for hiding his criminal record, and Bobby has also returned - and just in the nick of time for Paula, who has reached the end of her tether with Dai. Comedy drama, co-starring Kenny Doughty, Catrin Stewart, Mark Lewis Jones, Rory Girvan, Owen Teale and Elizabeth Berrington Season 2 Episode 3 After back-to-back bombshells from the doctor and Sean, Stella feels as if her life is officially over, so Aunty Brenda gets her a job at the Bap Factory, hoping she will be able to bake away the blues. But her first day takes an unsavoury turn. Twinkle-toed astrologer Russell Grant is in town to open Karl and Nadine's salon, Dai and Paula continue to have problems in the bedroom and Emma fights for her man at Sunil's student ball Season 2 Episode 4 Emma and Sunil kiss and make up, but if Leah has anything to do with it the young couple may not be playing happy families for long. Dai's hopes of a quick marital fix also look bleak when Paula considers turning her night away from home into a permanent arrangement, and Alan is heartbroken to discover the rugby club is closing down. Luckily for the troubled residents of Pontyberry, help is at hand in the shape of Dutch life coach Peschman (Paul Kaye), who has some wise words of guidance and a unique form of therapy Season 2 Episode 5 Ashley Banjo brings Got to Dance to the valleys, so Ben persuades Little Alan to enter, hoping he can win the fame and fortune needed to save the rugby club from closure. The only problem is, the would-be star has two left feet. Can Bobby's choreography do the trick? Stella attends her fancy-dress school reunion, where she takes a liking to Rob in his Tom Cruise costume, while hopes of a reconciliation between Paula and Dai look bleak after a scandalous confession Season 2 Episode 7 The heart-broken Dai is still missing but Paula refuses to suffer alone like her estranged partner and instead expresses her feelings at the long-awaited Got to Dance auditions, where she gives Ashley Banjo a show he'll never forget. Bobby faces his first solo funeral, only for two parties to arrive at the cemetery to find only one plot, while Luke trades punches - and butts heads - with Lenny in the amateur boxing championship Season 2 Episode 8 It's fight night in Pontyberry, and while Lenny is determined to win whatever it takes - even if it means playing dirty - Luke's mind is elsewhere as he sets his sights on Zoe. Alan remortgages his house to raise funds for the rugby club, a risky strategy if Melissa follows through with her threat to apply for sole custody of Little Alan, and Paula resorts to desperate measures to win Dai back Season 2 Episode 9 Rob and Stella try to rebuild their trust in each other, but hopes of a reunion are cut short by the surprise return of Sean, who has startling news. Alan discovers he has the Casanova touch, which comes in handy when his remortgage application is rejected, and he teams up with Auntie Brenda to organise a charity game for the rugby club. Elsewhere, Emma's pent-up anger with Sunil finally reaches tipping point Season 2 Episode 10 The second series comes to an emotional end as Rob makes Stella a life-changing offer - but as chaos engulfs her family and friends, can she accept it? Series Three Season 3 Episode 1 New series. Ruth Jones returns as the gutsy fortysomething working mum from the Welsh Valleys, who has decided to put love on hold and focus all her energy on her family and her nursing degree. However, the arrival of handsome lawyer Michael could prove distracting - although their first run-in is anything but romantic. Meanwhile, Aunty Brenda is horrified to discover her wayward daughter Viviene is back from her travels, Big Alan panics when the solicitor tells him to put Little Alan on a diet and Emma nervously prepares for a job interview at a posh hairdressing salon Season 3 Episode 2 The student nurse's HRT causes her sex drive to go up a notch or two, leading to an unexpected encounter with a famous face. Her relationship with new neighbour Michael, on the other hand, is less civil after a squabble over a wheelie bin. Aunty Brenda makes it clear she means business when she organises a meeting with Dai and trouble looms for Zoe and Luke when Lenny gets back in touch. Alan follows doctor's orders and starts trying to lose weight Season 3 Episode 3 Things improve between Stella and Michael when she has to treat him for a bloody nose at the hospital - is this the start of a beautiful new friendship? Emma looks forward to letting her hair down at the awards show, especially after receiving confirmation of her divorce from Sunil, while Luke is in need of a break. Comedy drama, starring Ruth Jones and Patrick Baladi Season 3 Episode 4 A truce is called between Stella and Michael when she lets him use her shower, although he soon regrets accepting her kind gesture. Emma heads into dangerous territory when she crosses the line with boss Marcus, while Big Alan grows closer to the troubled Celia. On a more light-hearted note, Brenda's Buses makes its maiden voyage, although with Dai and Brenda at the wheel, it may only be a matter of time before the business runs into trouble, and the funeral parlour reopens, aiming to attract a more upmarket type of dead person Season 3 Episode 5 The nurse's professional skills are tested when she accidentally shuts Michael's hand in his car bonnet, although with her hormones raging, it remains to be seen how much longer she can avoid throwing herself at him. A girls' night out to see TV star Rylan Clark spells trouble for Emma when she continues to fool around with Marcus, Luke has a big question for Zoe and Big Alan asks Celia out for dinner Season 3 Episode 6 Michael takes great pleasure in telling smug ex-wife Jan he has a date for the charity gala - now all he has to do is actually ask Stella if she'll accompany him to the bash. Temptation continues to get the better of Emma, as a few stolen kisses with Marcus spiral into something far more serious, and Big Alan is in need of a confidence boost after shying away from Celia's suggestion that she spend the night at his place Season 3 Episode 7 The nurse wants to know whether there's more to her relationship with Michael than pure lust, so she issues a sex ban in the hope of getting to know the lawyer outside of the bedroom. Emma faces the reality of being `the other woman' when Collette returns from her trip to Ireland. Big Alan has lots of making up to do with Celia, who sheds light on her painful past, while Luke's world threatens to come crashing down after a slip-up at work Season 3 Episode 8 Emma falls even harder for Marcus, Ben is suspended from school, and the police let Luke go - but he can't escape the suspicions of those around him. Meanwhile, Alan's brother visits to tell him that their mum has died, and Bobby and Daddy do their best to keep the peace. Starring Ruth Jones, Patrick Baladi, Steve Speirs, Di Botcher and Catrin Stewart Season 3 Episode 9 A fun family outing for Stella, Michael and the kids takes a darker turn when Katie ends up in A&E, a wake-up call that raises questions about the couple's future together. The Morris household might have to make room for another guest when Collette finally rumbles her husband's affair with Emma, proud parents Luke and Zoe get the ball rolling on their wedding plans and a double-booking on the buses prompts Aunty Brenda to stage a strike Season 3 Episode 10 The nurse is dealt another blow when Michael, in the wake of Katie's accident, decides to do what he sees as the right thing and get back with Jan. For him, this will also mean a fresh start in Chichester. Will he see the error of his ways before it's too late? Stella is heartbroken but has no time to wallow as Luke and Zoe prepare to say their vows, and there's a familiar face in town as her ex Karl has returned for the wedding. He, however, is none too happy to hear about Emma's affair with Marcus, prompting his daughter to make a difficult decision Series Four Season 4 Episode 1 New series. South Wales valleys-based comedy, starring Ruth Jones. Life is just as chaotic as ever for Stella, as new bloke Michael has decided to base his solicitors' office in her house, while at work she begins her second year of nursing training. Elsewhere in the village, Aunty Brenda is worried about Dai, who has done a disappearing act, and Big Alan and Little Alan have some obstacles to overcome as they prepare for the launch of their cafe Season 4 Episode 2 Michael starts acting out of character, splashing out on a motorbike and leathers. Could he be suffering a mid-life crisis? Stella certainly thinks so, and begins to worry about her partner. A new client called Beyonce spells trouble, too. Aunty Brenda and the newly flush Dai lock horns during a business meeting, Yanto is pining for Cheryl, and Big Alan struggles to hold the fort at the cafe Season 4 Episode 3 Trouble brews in Pontyberry when Michael is fired from the cafe, so he heads down to the bikers' pub to drown his sorrows and bumps into his flirty client Beyonce - leading him to make a monumental mistake that he'll struggle to recover from. Unaware of what her boyfriend is getting up to, Stella takes Ben to hospital with her in the hope it will give him a much-needed nudge to think about what he wants do in the future, before impressing Mr Honey with a life-saving diagnosis. Meanwhile, Dai organises a poker game - but doesn't want to invite any `riff-raff' - and Big Alan meets his match in a mouse Season 4 Episode 4 Michael is full of guilt following his actions, but that doesn't stop him making the same mistake twice - and everything comes to a head when Katie's supposedly quiet birthday lunch spirals out of control - ending in a trip to A&E and a shock revelation for Stella. Meanwhile, pressure mounts on Luke to find some extra cash, so he takes up online gambling, and Nadine receives unexpected news Season 4 Episode 5 Having given Michael the cold-shoulder treatment for a couple of days, Stella is ready to thaw and make amends - until she uncovers yet more secrets and lies. Luke's gambling problem looks set to spiral when he accepts cash from a stranger, while Dai Davies decides to run for the local council and hits the campaign trail - with Aunty Brenda as his spin doctor Season 4 Episode 6 Moving on from Michael proves harder than anticipated for Stella due to the lack of a wall separating their two houses. Things get even worse for the student nurse when Beyonce stops by during her shift at the hospital, but the prospect of a game of football might be what she needs to cheer her up. Meanwhile, Celia gets a shock when she bumps into her ex-husband Dan Season 4 Episode 7 The trainee nurse can't believe her eyes when a strange-looking, booze-swigging woman at the end of the street turns out to be none other than best pal and sister-in-law Paula, who says she has left Tenerife to see Aunty Brenda. But is there more to her story? Michael's attempt to win Stella back leads to a few crossed wires with Mr Honey, Big Alan worries Celia is going to run off with ex-husband Dan and Luke explores an unlikely but lucrative career option. Elizabeth Berrington returns to the cast, with a guest appearance by Jane Asher Season 4 Episode 8 Election day has arrived and Aunty Brenda can almost taste victory - until a new rival enters the race in the form of dodgy bookie Iwan Jenkins, who may have hit the campaign trail late but quickly becomes hot favourite. It's left to Michael to give Brenda some unwelcome advice - can she turn round her campaign in record time? Meanwhile, Ben takes Lily on a disastrous date, and a Paula finds a new direction in life Season 4 Episode 9 Preparations for Big Alan and Celia's wedding day are in full swing as friends and family gather for their stag and hen parties - although a mix-up sends an angry Bobby into battle. Aunty Brenda gives Dai Davies short shrift when he asks for help with some planning permission, while Zoe finds out about Luke's second job and his growing debts. Stella and Michael join forces to track down Katie, who has snuck off on a date. Could romance be back on the cards for the pair? Season 4 Episode 10 Big Alan and Celia tie the knot, and never being ones to do things traditionally, the bride and groom walk down the aisle as none other than Antony and Cleopatra. Stella receives the results of her nursing exams, while Michael lands the job in London. Will she give him a reason to stay? There's also the return of another familiar face as Rob stops by to help son Luke confront his gambling addiction. Series Five Season 5 Episode 1 Beyoncé's pregnancy causes tension between Stella and Michael. Season 5 Episode 2 As Stella and Michael try to get their relationship back on track, Beyoncé starts making outrageous demands. Meanwhile, Karl and Nadine take up dancing. Season 5 Episode 3 It's Stella who gets the shock when she heads to London to surprise Michael. Back in Pontyberry, Jag's mother Nina shows up and drops a bombshell. Season 5 Episode 4 Michael begins to suspect Stella and Rob are hiding something. Plus, Aunty Brenda vies to become mayoress of Pontyberry and Luke hatches a life-changing plan. Season 5 Episode 5 Michael tries to make it up to Stella after he discovers Rob's secret. Aunty Brenda gets a blast from her hippy past and things heat up between Ivan and Nadine. Season 5 Episode 6 The early arrival of Michael and Beyoncé's baby throws Michael and Stella's lives into turmoil. Over at the Frisky Fox, Nina discovers Carole and Jag's secret. Season 5 Episode 7 It's a sad day in Ponteberry as Paula returns home for Daddy's funeral. But those who turn out to pay their respects get a huge treat when Robert Plant shows up. Season 5 Episode 8 Michael decides it's time to choose between his son and career. Following their recent shenanigans, Stella tries to confront Rob. But can she find him? Season 5 Episode 9 Stella is left with a heart-breaking decision after she and Rob finally get the chance to talk. In-depth guide Season 5 Episode 10 It’s a happy day in Pontyberry as Stella and Michael tie the knot in the 50th episode of Ruth Jones’s much-loved comedy drama.